Blemished
by SniperKingSogeking0341
Summary: Usopp gets captured by a rival crew and is sold to DonQuixote DoFlamingo as a sex toy while the Mugiwaras search for DoFlamingo in order to regain their sniper and Captain's best friend…Rated M for language, sexual content, and excessive violence.


This has plagued me for GOD KNOWS how long…Only now have I tried typing it…

OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP

Title: Blemished  
>Author: Shinju Tori<br>Character(s)/Pairing(s): Mugiwaras, random OCs, Doflamingo (the asshole), UsoFla (rape), and UsoLu Genre: Hurt, rape, slavery, comfort, romance, and friendship  
>Summary: Usopp gets captured by a rival crew and is sold to DonQuixote DoFlamingo as a sex toy while the Mugiwaras search for DoFlamingo in order to regain their sniper and Captain's best friend…<p>

Disclaimer: Don't own OP if I did Paulie and Kaku would be making out when they go drinkin...REALLY…

OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP

Usopp gulped as the captain of the Sea-Star pirate crew stepped forwards towards the row of prospective buyers, of humanoids more specifically. Usopp was chained in line with a mix of 10 other guys, 4 girls and a pair of Zebra fish Fishman twins. The captain gave the group of Marines, pirate captains, and nobles a sly smile. Everything he said at first when he had been caught had been a faint buzzing in Usopp's ears.

Now that the people to buy them had shown up, there were a few faces that he recognized right away amongst the Marines and pirates. Nezumi, that rat-like Marine from Cocoyashi, Peraline Took, a Marine-turned-pirate captain-turned-Marine, Jackie, the most wanted person besides Luffy's dad in the world and one of the few people who calls Peraline "Captain", Eutrass Kidd, and Jewelry Bonney, both Supernovas with Devil's fruits.

"Welcome! I trust you found your way here easy enough?" he wheedled. A tall man, dressed in a large feathery pink coat, who was taller than Brooke as far as Usopp could tell, laughed loudly, as Jackie snorted and replied "Bein' sarcastic much?" The man flushed as another person, a black and orange haired guy in his late 30's, walked over to a brown haired and red eyed girl chained up next to Usopp. "How much per person?" He asked winking at the girl. "Ah! For a male human, Tiger-sama, 100 belli. A female human is 150. A Fishman male is 200. A Fishman female is 250. Mermaids are 300 and Mermen are 350." The captain recited, rubbing his hands together.

The man a pink coat slouched over to Usopp, and grinned, his tongue dangling familiarly out of his mouth. "I'll take this one then! Fufufufufufufufu~!" Usopp's blood ran cold as the man gushed "Excellent choice Doflamingo-sama! Just captured him the other day! Will you pay before or after we get him onto your ship?" Doflamingo waved a hand and a number of people ran from his ship with a small chest. "Now if you please, Kira-san…"

OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP

Luffy stared determined at the horizon. Everyone anxiously stared at him, especially Sanji and Chopper. Luffy had refused further treatment of his injures as well as food which worried them. "Mugiwara-bro? Ya sure you aren't super hungry?" Franky asked Luffy. He shook his head, and curled up in a ball, resting his chin on his knees.

It had happened so fast.

Luffy had been so distracted he didn't notice Usopp had been kidnapped until he heard Pearl shouting Usopp's name in a foreign language that she spoke when she was in contact with the ocean or Kairōseki. Luffy had turned too late to stop their ship from sailing away. Now Usopp was where ever while Luffy was stuck on the ship frustrated at both the crew that attacked them and at himself. "Nae, Mugiwara? Do you wanna sing a song?" Pearl timidly asked him.

Luffy gave her a weak smile. The Sea-Star Pirates had fought with weighed nets made of Kairōseki to catch and restrain the Devil's Fruit eaters in the crew (i.e. Chopper, Robin, Brooke, and Pearl) so they had all been powerless against the opposing crew. "Will…Will it help us find Usopp, Pearl?" Pearl half shrugged. "Depends… If he's conscious and can hear it and thusly sing along…Then yes, I could probably track him down…" Luffy's smile grew more real and he nodded happily to her "Then, go ahead Pearl!"…

OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP

Name of the story came from the idea that when someone is raped their innocent is spoiled and they are considered "impure". I've wanted to write this sort of story for a bit but I couldn't put my thoughts into accurate words so…Anyway, the rape will begin in the next chapter so…See ya! Please leave a nice review when you leave, kthnxby!


End file.
